cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bob Janova
MDP Web Data This is the shared repository for data used by my 3D alliance web for CN, and the Treaty Compendium on OWF. You may edit this page to change information about your alliance, add or remove treaties. Please leave a note in the history section to state that you have done so. To update your web, copy the text here into your data files. This will be the top 80 alliances (by score), plus any alliances maintained by others. Bob Janova 16:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Alliance Information NS, nukes etc will be taken from the in game (List All Alliances) screen when running the model. You may copy this (last update 22nd June CN time) list into nslist.txt: 1) Mostly Harmless Alliance 633 334 13,504,556 21,334 53.57 8 2,387,935 740,060 2,663 2) New Pacific Order 560 310 12,564,549 22,437 49.46 9 2,533,701 430,944 3,300 3) Green Protection Agency 289 125 11,468,319 39,683 42.13 4 1,996,046 675,546 1,294 4) New Polar Order 446 252 10,664,722 23,912 41.58 6 1,850,618 574,474 3,885 5) Sparta 352 146 8,903,221 25,293 34.44 6 1,521,857 521,823 2,374 6) World Task Force 196 125 9,524,500 48,594 34.40 1 1,594,952 509,799 1,662 7) Viridian Entente 321 162 8,928,305 27,814 34.10 2 1,554,465 480,135 2,266 8) Fark 355 135 8,322,832 23,445 32.54 7 1,365,872 559,752 1,623 9) The Democratic Order 349 199 8,225,790 23,570 32.14 5 1,556,217 407,110 1,112 10) Mushroom Kingdom 220 75 8,541,035 38,823 31.44 3 1,296,821 606,053 2,904 11) Orange Defense Network 372 174 7,726,131 20,769 30.78 4 1,451,861 383,619 1,950 12) The Order Of The Paradox 242 53 7,455,065 30,806 28.12 9 1,382,027 478,488 1,313 13) Global Alliance And Treaty Organization 440 248 6,233,095 14,166 26.73 8 1,164,744 299,301 1,286 14) FOK 246 110 6,594,963 26,809 25.31 4 1,092,549 383,348 1,868 15) The Legion 360 207 5,667,447 15,743 23.76 3 1,084,080 285,695 1,365 16) United Purple Nations 343 189 5,676,011 16,548 23.56 4 1,090,274 274,232 965 17) Independent Republic Of Orange Nations 317 153 5,495,543 17,336 22.61 7 922,603 335,970 1,439 18) RnR 300 156 5,082,850 16,943 21.00 6 860,348 297,714 1,374 19) Ragnarok 204 90 5,294,173 25,952 20.41 4 955,531 269,555 1,364 20) The Order Of Light 168 85 4,889,966 29,107 18.57 0 865,363 248,188 1,273 21) Random Insanity Alliance 217 114 4,677,139 21,554 18.52 1 837,831 228,665 1,359 22) Nueva Vida 136 74 4,960,883 36,477 18.38 2 812,785 285,579 1,236 23) Umbrella 68 17 5,054,772 74,335 17.77 0 539,690 471,679 1,456 24) Federation Of Armed Nations 185 97 4,365,423 23,597 17.05 0 742,721 211,057 2,250 25) Multicolored Cross-X Alliance 216 104 4,179,374 19,349 16.85 4 827,820 195,795 838 26) Athens 147 65 4,315,514 29,357 16.37 2 689,079 248,959 1,355 27) Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations 134 79 4,262,787 31,812 16.02 0 706,825 244,838 1,074 28) The Foreign Division 161 89 4,142,430 25,729 15.99 0 684,417 261,581 985 29) Nordreich 145 70 4,150,836 28,626 15.80 0 662,956 233,606 1,559 30) Poison Clan 104 40 4,127,367 39,686 15.16 4 618,326 243,380 1,616 31) Siberian Tiger Alliance 131 54 3,968,193 30,292 15.00 0 638,361 243,613 1,232 32) The Grand Lodge Of Freemasons 124 60 3,738,745 30,151 14.14 0 669,749 196,704 782 33) Goon Order Of Oppression Negligence And Sadism 342 174 2,850,663 8,335 14.13 7 573,843 98,470 470 34) LoSS 176 111 3,314,066 18,830 13.43 2 614,003 157,437 805 35) Guru Order 269 176 2,799,246 10,406 12.97 6 538,649 140,660 311 36) Nusantara Elite Warriors 140 40 3,308,965 23,635 12.92 3 609,441 177,577 737 37) The International 116 68 3,064,560 26,419 11.78 0 543,201 156,840 797 38) North Atlantic Defense Coalition 98 45 3,051,831 31,141 11.53 1 538,145 161,166 821 39) NATO 137 78 2,886,228 21,067 11.47 2 484,751 168,558 808 40) The Templar Knights 94 57 3,017,114 32,097 11.33 0 529,782 178,353 528 41) Global Order Of Darkness 80 26 3,058,794 38,235 11.28 0 469,100 183,117 1,061 42) New Sith Order 172 93 2,619,215 15,228 11.06 3 484,460 132,177 816 43) Imperial Assault Alliance 121 79 2,786,200 23,026 10.92 0 478,403 145,453 844 44) The Phoenix Federation 144 74 2,691,497 18,691 10.92 2 498,796 124,059 917 45) IFOK 95 51 2,845,873 29,957 10.77 3 461,710 182,340 766 46) We Are Perth Army 100 58 2,762,999 27,630 10.56 2 498,841 149,049 519 47) Silence 110 64 2,698,239 24,529 10.48 1 482,847 145,110 616 48) World Federation 131 93 2,604,389 19,881 10.45 1 516,449 108,821 507 49) M*A*S*H 91 57 2,718,729 29,876 10.29 5 509,713 128,380 546 50) Valhalla 107 56 2,653,046 24,795 10.29 0 413,354 170,774 869 51) Argent 63 22 2,785,373 44,212 10.14 0 383,053 205,793 1,011 52) Phoenix Rising 188 124 2,263,548 12,040 10.09 2 406,393 113,843 466 53) Global Democratic Alliance 118 63 2,541,315 21,537 10.07 1 514,422 109,809 309 54) Christian Coalition Of Countries 109 78 2,416,606 22,171 9.53 0 419,388 133,430 430 55) Asgaard 64 38 2,582,219 40,347 9.47 0 422,980 146,183 743 56) The Brigade 97 56 2,350,869 24,236 9.15 5 413,186 117,356 531 57) Regnum Invictorum 93 53 2,325,190 25,002 9.01 0 430,976 127,600 485 58) Greenland Republic 74 35 2,386,791 32,254 8.96 0 431,934 128,397 578 59) Genesis 65 24 2,270,767 34,935 8.45 0 373,283 129,853 571 60) Monos Archein 81 49 2,182,674 26,947 8.37 0 401,936 94,909 547 61) Carpe Diem 88 44 2,050,889 23,306 8.03 0 423,262 83,443 445 62) AGW Overlords 52 28 2,193,138 42,176 8.01 2 387,295 108,734 398 63) Union Of Integrated National Entities 122 70 1,890,936 15,499 7.95 1 368,054 91,054 319 64) Green Old Party 67 31 2,018,987 30,134 7.64 1 314,268 121,645 327 65) UberCon 38 22 2,079,804 54,732 7.45 0 367,864 120,284 177 66) The United Front 101 72 1,757,732 17,403 7.22 4 355,687 72,571 230 67) Fellowship Of Elite Allied Republics 74 44 1,797,462 24,290 6.99 1 315,477 94,826 572 68) Veritas Aequitas 119 75 1,591,514 13,374 6.91 7 292,220 76,249 365 69) \m/ 68 31 1,727,881 25,410 6.68 5 296,341 94,951 448 70) The Conservative Underground 67 37 1,709,764 25,519 6.61 0 324,864 81,877 266 71) The Dark Templar 45 21 1,798,544 39,968 6.60 0 284,584 108,327 483 72) The Resistance 71 37 1,689,630 23,798 6.59 0 278,937 100,304 458 73) United Blue Directorate 78 51 1,643,970 21,077 6.53 1 305,428 71,492 386 74) 1 Touch Football 49 22 1,741,755 35,546 6.47 0 307,223 90,290 348 75) Boards Alliance Of Protectorate States 50 9 1,651,479 33,030 6.18 0 282,502 128,261 287 76) Alpha Omega 44 18 1,666,950 37,885 6.15 0 270,892 100,351 393 77) The Order Of The Black Rose 22 10 1,717,037 78,047 6.02 0 234,485 116,701 435 78) Wolfpack 64 41 1,541,300 24,083 6.00 1 302,408 66,286 333 79) =LOST= 73 51 1,457,113 19,960 5.84 0 274,382 65,001 392 80) United Sovereign Nations 132 87 1,182,949 8,962 5.73 0 250,640 51,377 113 81) United Commonwealth Of Nations 37 25 384,907 10,403 1.79 0 80,752 18,006 48 82) Global United Nations 35 20 1,069,754 30,564 4.05 0 190,794 55,914 303 83) Echelon 46 23 1,233,112 26,807 4.75 0 226,929 65,733 369 84) Rubber Ducky Division 44 26 1,493,658 33,947 5.59 0 271,202 76,076 346 85) Europa 30 23 852,087 28,403 3.26 0 146,418 43,402 187 86) The Sasori Initiative 44 27 1,284,855 29,201 4.89 0 220,225 70,206 298 The web also requires more information about alliances: a short form of the name for use in treaties, and the colours to display on the web. You may copy this data into alliances.txt. # Alliance Short form Colour Text/border col Mostly Harmless Alliance MHA Aqua White New Pacific Order NPO Red White Green Protection Agency GPA Green White New Polar Order NpO Blue White Sparta Black Yellow World Task Force WTF Blue Lime Viridian Entente VE Green Aqua Fark Aqua Black The Democratic Order TDO Aqua White Mushroom Kingdom MK Aqua Black Orange Defense Network ODN Orange White The Order Of The Paradox TOP Orange Black Global Alliance And Treaty Organization GATO Brown White FOK Orange White The Legion Legion Purple White United Purple Nations UPN Purple White Independent Republic Of Orange Nations IRON Orange Black RnR R&R Orange Maroon Ragnarok RoK Aqua Black The Order Of Light TOOL White Black Random Insanity Alliance RIA Maroon White Nueva Vida NV Blue White Umbrella Umb Black White Federation Of Armed Nations FAN Yellow Black Multicolored Cross-X Alliance MCXA Blue Yellow Athens Aqua Black Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations CSN Maroon White The Foreign Division TFD Blue White Nordreich NoR Black Maroon Poison Clan PC Black White Siberian Tiger Alliance STA White Black The Grand Lodge Of Freemasons GLOF Orange White Goon Order Of Oppression Negligence And Sadism GOONS Black White LoSS Black White Guru Order Guru Aqua Navy Nusantara Elite Warriors NEW White Black The International Int Orange Maroon North Atlantic Defense Coalition NADC Blue White NATO Blue Aqua The Templar Knights TTK Maroon White # 41-80 Global Order Of Darkness GOD Maroon White New Sith Order NSO Brown White Imperial Assault Alliance IAA Blue White The Phoenix Federation TPF White Maroon IFOK iFOK Purple Lime We Are Perth Army WAPA White Blue Silence Brown White World Federation WF Green Black M*A*S*H Purple White Valhalla Purple White Argent Aqua Gray Phoenix Rising PhR Green Black Global Democratic Alliance GDA Blue White Christian Coalition Of Countries CCC White Red Asgaard Black Maroon The Brigade Brigade Blue Black Regnum Invictorum Invicta Purple White Greenland Republic GR Blue White Genesis Blue White Monos Archein MA Maroon White Carpe Diem Brown White AGW Overlords AGW Black White Union Of Integrated National Entities UINE Blue Red Green Old Party GOP Green Black UberCon Black White The United Front TUF Orange Black Fellowship Of Elite Allied Republics FEAR White Maroon Veritas Aequitas VA Yellow DarkOrange \m/ Black White The Conservative Underground TCU Blue Orange The Dark Templar DT Black White The Resistance tR Orange Black United Blue Directorate UBD Blue Aqua 1 Touch Football 1TF Blue White Boards Alliance Of Protectorate States BAPS Purple Black Alpha Omega AO Black Orange The Order Of The Black Rose OBR Black White Wolfpack WP Pink Black =LOST= Aqua Black United Sovereign Nations USN Maroon Blue United Commonwealth Of Nations UCN White Purple Global United Nations GUN Aqua Green Echelon Blue White Rubber Ducky Division RDD Yellow Black Europa White Blue The Sasori Initiative TSI White Red # 87+ The Grämlins Gre Aqua Green The Prolific Empire TPE Orange Black Finnish Cooperation Organization FCO Purple White The Immortals Immortals Maroon Orange Amazon Nation AzN Black White United Commonwealth Of Nations UCN White Purple The Sweet Oblivion TSO Blue Yellow Grand Global Alliance GGA Green Black R.O.C.K. ROCK Yellow Blue Federation of Allied Republics FAR Blue Grey Federation Of Buccaneers FoB Black White Molon Labe ML Black SeaGreen The German Empire TGE Orange White Global United Nations GUN Aqua Green The Circle Of Icarus TCI Black Yellow Kronos Aqua Black Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes SLCB Purple White Old Guard OG Black Lime Ascended Republic Of Elite States ARES Blue Black The Order Of Righteous Nations TORN Orange Black Orion Orange White Zenith White DarkCyan FnKa White Black FIRE Red Yellow FCC FCC Black White Aquatic Coalition Front ACF Aqua Black Echelon Blue White Karma POW Karma PoW Silver Black The Centurion Brotherhood TCB Pink Blue =Western Empire= =WE= Black Yellow Rubber Ducky Division RDD Yellow Black Majestic Order Of Orange Nations MOON Orange DarkGray Nemesis Nemesis Black White SSSW18 White Black Dark Fist Black Aqua The Aquatic Brotherhood TAB Aqua Black Nebula-X Nebula-X Purple Black League Of Extraordinary Nations LEN Brown White The Order Of Halsa Halsa Maroon White Jarheads White Blue NOVA NOVA Black Yellow Ordo Verde OV Green Orange The Brain Brain Maroon White International Protection Agency IPA Blue Black Coalition Of Independent Nations CoIN Brown White FLY Fly Aqua Black League Of United Defense LOUD Black White 57th Overlanders 57th Brown White Coalition Of Royal Allied Powers CRAP Maroon White Armed Coalition Of Valor ACV Aqua Black Apocalypse Apoc Black White # Archive Blackwater Black White Treaties Blocs (3 or more signatories) go at the top; MDP and higher Bilateral treaties go below, under the weaker alliance. Top 80 alliances. You may copy this data into treaties.txt. # Name Type Strength Members Index of announcement thread # Use 'Strength' to represent a subjectively stronger or weaker bond than the treaty type would indicate # Section I: Blocs (>2 members) SuperFriends MADP 1 Fark,RoK,GOD,RIA,R&R,MA,CSN Teen Titans MADP 1 ACV,Apoc,ARES,IPA,Halsa,TYR # Commented out below line because no Teen Titans are on the web, it just double-counts SF #SuperFriends-Teen Titans MDoAP 1 Fark,RoK,GOD,RIA,R&R,MA,ACV,IPA,Halsa,ARES,Apoc Power Rangers MDoAP 1 IPA,TCB,TAB Poseidon MDoAP 1 Valhalla,Nebula-X,OMFG,BAPS Common Defense Treaty MDoAP 1 UPN,UCN,USN,WP 68749 League of Extraordinary Oranges MDoAP 1 FOK,R&R,Int,tR The Chestnut Accords MDP 1 CSN,GOD,MA,RIA,TTK,Halsa,CRAP AZTEC MADP 1 NV,GLOF,PUKE,1TF C&G MADP 1 MK,Athens,=LOST=,GR,FoB,ODN 62640 Below MADP 1 VE,GOD,OV 47888 The Nexus Agreement MDoAP 1 CoIN,57th,Federation The Terra-Cotta Pact MDP 1 Carpe Diem,NSO 51816 Stickmen MDoAP 1 FCO,iFOK,SLCB,Iunctus The Iron Curtain MDoAP 1 NSO,FEAR,NATO,Hydra 85878 The Peace and Love Train MDoAP 2 TFD,NADC,UBD,Europa,GUN,HA,FoR,RE,TRaPS 65985 # Actually a protectorate-bloc Ragnablok MDoAP 1 RoK,AI Blood for Friends MADP 1 FEAR,UCN,WP Solidity Pact for an Allied Maroon (SPAM) ODP 1 RIA,CSN,TTK,GOD,MA,USN Maroon Economic Pact (MEP) ODP 1 RIA,CSN,TTK,GOD,MA,USN Orange Unity Treaty ODP 1 CON,IRON,OPA,TOP,TORN,GLOF NOIR ODP 1 Sparta,Umb,LOUD,Dark Fist,Iunctus,MFO,TriCom,DT,DE,FoB,Apoc,TSC,Ether,MERC,Nemesis,AzN,FCC,LoSS,HoL,AO,NoR,Asgaard,Krynn Aqua ICE ODP 1 Athens,Fly,=LOST=,MHA,TAB # Section II: Bilateral Treaties # MHA: No. 1 alliance # NPO: no treaties with higher alliances # GPA: Neutral # NpO: no treaties with higher alliances The Pan Galactic Souvlaki Accords MDoAP 1 Sparta,MHA # WTF: no treaties with stronger alliances # VE: no treaties with stronger alliances MHA-Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 Fark,MHA 56505 Fark-Sparta ODP ODP 1 Fark,Sparta The Hardboiled Treaty PIAT 1 Fark,NpO 84010 The World Task Force, Farkistan Beer Sharing agreement PIAT 1 WTF,Fark # TDO: Neutral 6461 MDoAP 1 MK,NpO 70180 Title Pending MDoAP 1 ODN,MK 74220 Orange you glad I didn't say SPARTAAAAAA!?! MDoAP 1 ODN,Sparta 85216 # TOP: No treaties with stronger alliances GATO-NPO PIAT PIAT 1 GATO,NPO 54102 Los Accuerdos de Gatos de Naranja MDoAP 1 GATO,ODN 84171 The Mint Chocolate Accords MDP 1 GATO,VE 75347 FOK/Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,Fark The Oridian Accords MDoAP 1 FOK,VE 84368 The FOKahontus Treaty MDoAP 1 MK,FOK 52180 Treaty of the Purple Star MDoAP 1 Legion,NPO 86254 Athol the Aardvark PIAT 1 Legion,NpO Treaty of Valencia MDoAP 1 UPN,ODN 50621 UPN-IRON ToA TOA 1 UPN,IRON NpO-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 NpO,UPN The IRON Legion Accords MDoAP 1 Legion,IRON 73762 TOOL-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 TOOL,IRON Hearts of Iron II MDoAP 1 TOP,IRON 70806 R&R loves to FOK treaty MDoAP 1 R&R,FOK IRON - R&R MDP MDP 1 R&R,IRON The Oceanic Entente, Part 2 ... Except Not Really MDoAP 1 VE,RoK RoK-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 RoK,Sparta 87930 The Kansas City Accords MDP 1 MK,RoK # TOOL: No treaties with stronger alliances The "Madness?? THIS...IS...INSANITY!!!" Treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,Sparta 40347 Viridian RIAcon MDoAP 1 RIA,VE 75527 The Wingman Accords PIAT 1 RIA,Fark NV-VE MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,VE NV-MK MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,MK 50850 NV-NpO ODP ODP 1 NV,NpO The Forbidden MoDoANAP PIAT 1 NV,Legion 50136 Umbrella-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,Sparta Umbrella-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,FOK Umbrella-MK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,MK The Internet Dating Accords MDoAP 1 Umb,VE 84587 Umbrella-MHA MDP MDP 1 Umb,MHA # FAN: No treaties The Blue Steel Concord MDoAP 1 MCXA,IRON Athens-MK MADP MADP 1 Athens,MK Athens-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 Athens,GR Athens-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Athens,Sparta 50978 I'm Not Gonna Raichu A Treaty Today MDoAP 1 Athens,ODN 78213 The We Love Poison Clan and Aren't Afraid To Show It Treaty MDoAP 1 PC,Athens The Global Acropolis Accords V 2.0 MDP 1 Athens,GATO 78148 CSN-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 CSN,RoK The Sneetches With Stars Upon Thars Treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,CSN 58014 The I Got Around to it (Eventually) Pact MDoAP 1 CSN,Fark 46804 The Co-Prosperity Sphere Accords MDoAP 1 Athens,CSN 88414 TFD-NV MDoAP MDoAP 1 TFD,NV The Fiat Piat PIAT 1 TFD,MCXA 58017 The Polar Division Treaty PIAT 1 TFD,NpO The Treaty of Ottawa MDoAP 1 NoR,NV RagNoRoK MDoAP 1 NoR,RoK 87784 The Pieman Accords MDoAP 1 PC,Umb 49540 Raid 'em, FOK 'em MDoAP 1 PC,FOK 50486 Permafrost MDoAP 1 STA,NpO 77431 The Circle Accords MDoAP 1 STA,MK 61529 Shifting Winds PIAT 1 STA,TOOL 76529 STA-NV MDP MDoAP 1 STA,NV STA-NSO ODoAP ODP 1 STA,NSO GLOF-NV MADP MADP 1 GLOF,NV The Pact Made on the Internet MDoAP 1 GOONS,Umb 58706 Passing notes in class MDoAP 1 GOONS,MK 59369 The Inside Story of GOONS and PC MDoAP 1 GOONS,PC 77658 Shadow of Light PIAT 1 LoSS,TOOL 86026 The Classy Cat Accords MDoAP 1 LoSS,GATO 87215 GO-MHA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Guru,MHA 62692 Farkistan and Guru Order MDoAP MDoAP 1 Guru,Fark 62569 Lets FOKing GO MDoAP 1 Guru,FOK 68700 GO RoK GOing from Strength to Strength MDoAP 1 Guru,RoK 85427 New treaty is NEW MDoAP 1 NEW,PC 85073 The Orange Army Pact MDoAP 1 Int,ODN 67202 Socialistic Insanity 2.0: International Insanity MDoAP 1 Int,RIA 47859 The Itsy, Bitsy, Teenie, Weenie, Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,Legion 68604 The Reconcilliation Accords MDoAP 1 TFD,NADC 68206 NADC-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,MCXA NADC-TSI MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,TSI NATO-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,IRON North Atlantic Compact Treaty MDP 1 NATO,NADC 78301 Pactum de Legio Atlanticum MDoAP 1 NATO,Legion 79701 TFD-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 2 TFD,NATO Northwest Passage MDP 1 NATO,NPO 86175 NATO-LSF MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,LSF GLOF-TTK PIAT PIAT 1 GLOF,TTK TTK-CSN MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,CSN Sparta-TTK PIAT w/ ODP ODP 1 TTK,Sparta # 41+ The Balkan Entente MADP 1 GOD,VE GOD-TTK MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,TTK GOD-CSN MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,CSN GOD-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,Sparta The Black Jesus Treaty MDoAP 1 GOONS,GOD 85538 The Something or Other Accords 2.0 MDoAP 1 GOD,MK 87430 Maroon and Orange Look Ugly Together Accords MDP 1 GOD,R&R The Sith Republic MDoAP 1 NSO,IRON 77422 The Ordinance of Chaos MDP 1 NSO,NPO 86173 IAA-Athens MDoAP MDoAP 1 IAA,Athens IAA-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 IAA,GR 73020 The "Kitty Cats Can Use The Force Too" Pact MDoAP 1 IAA,GATO 78919 The "Polar Bears are People Too!" Pact MDoAP 1 IAA,NpO 69686 IAA-LoSS MDoAP MDoAP 1 IAA,LoSS The Red-Fire Pact MADP 1 TPF,NPO 86174 TPF-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,TPF The 'We're Making Fun of Someone in Skype' Treaty MDoAP 1 TPF,IRON 6780 The Pot of Gold at the End of TPFs' Rainbow Accords MDoAP 1 TPF,MCXA 26298 Probably The Shortest Treaty Ever MADP 1 iFOK,FOK 74902 Qu’est-ce c’est je ne fais pas même MDoAP 1 iFOK,VE 53479 Moi voile de misaine du toxique MDoAP 1 iFOK,PC 84308 iFOK-Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 iFOK,Fark 49390 WAPA-FARK PIAT PIAT 1 WAPA,Fark WAPA-TOOL PIAT PIAT 1 WAPA,TOOL Tiger's Silent Transgression Pact MDoAP 1 Silence,STA 75379 Enjoy the Silence MDoAP 1 Silence,CSN 75250 Silence-RoK PIAT PIAT 1 Silence,RoK The Even More Insane Shared Insanity Pact MDP 1 Silence,RIA 63803 Silence! ...... I Kill You ODP 1 Silence,GATO 76145 We Grew 10 Score in 2 Months and All We Got Was This Stinking Treaty MDoAP 1 WF,VE 69983 M*A*S*H-Legion MADP MADP 1 M*A*S*H,Legion MA-Valhalla MDP MDP 1 MA,Valhalla TTK-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,Valhalla OMGWTFBBQURKIDDING MDoAP 1 Legion,Valhalla 66392 Valhalla-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,IRON Valhalla-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,MCXA NATO-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,Valhalla UPN-Valhalla NAP NAP 1 UPN,Valhalla Argent-TOOL MDoAP MDoAP 1 Argent,TOOL Underneath the Silver Parasol MDoAP 1 Argent,Umb 53108 Argent-TOP MDP MDP 1 Argent,TOP Argent-IRON PIAT/ODP PIAT 1 Argent,IRON The Mojo Mingling Treaty MDoAP 1 PhR,UPN GDA-TFD TOA TOA 1 GDA,TFD Love for Blue and Bombs MDoAP 1 GDA,MCXA CCC-GR MDP MDP 1 CCC,GR The Frozen Holy Water Pact MDP 1 CCC,NpO 59431 The Ecumenical Division Concilium MDP 1 CCC,TFD 71237 WAPA-CCC PIAT PIAT 1 WAPA,CCC The NADC - CCC Amity and Cooperation Treaty ODP 1 CCC,NADC 86104 Asgaard-TTK MDP MDP 1 Asgaard,TTK The Godhead Entente MDoAP 1 Asgaard,Sparta 83849 The Phalanx Directive MADP 1 Sparta,Brigade Adrian's mother approves of this treaty MDoAP 1 Brigade,VE 79194 Brigade-IRON PIAT PIAT 1 Brigade,IRON The Purple Brothers Treaty MDoAP 1 Legion,Invicta 73798 Invicta-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Invicta,NPO 86223 Horses With Lightsabers MDP 1 NSO,Invicta 82813 Invicta-Valhalla PIAT PIAT 1 Invicta,Valhalla The JAY NIXON IS AN IDIOT Pact ODP 1 Invicta,UPN 86942 The Millay Accords ODP 1 Invicta,TPF 47655 The Archtic II Periodicals MDoAP 1 GR,MK 43785 ODN is GR-R-REAT! MDoAP 1 GR,ODN 69090 NV-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,GR Genesis-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 Genesis,GR 58583 The Floridian Winter Pact PIAT 1 GR,RIA 61223 The Fallen Hero Pact-The Polar Shield TOA 1 LoSS,GR Brrds and Lions can be best of friends MDoAP 1 Genesis,NpO 47660 Genesis-Vanguard ODP ODP 1 Genesis,Van Genesis-Nueva Vida MDoAP MDoAP 1 Genesis,NV Genesis-MK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Genesis,MK Genesis-Invicta PIAT PIAT 1 Genesis,Invicta The Out of the BLUE Accords PIAT 1 Genesis,TFD Optional Defense Pact and Official Playlist of The Resistance and Genesis ODP 1 Genesis,tR 75871 TTK-MA MADP MADP 1 TTK,MA MA-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 MA,RoK The Archein Accords With A Touch of Sinatra ODP 1 MA,Legion 67772 CSN-MA MDP MDP 1 CSN,MA You're no longer in danger of attack; lets hook up under the bleachers MDoAP 1 Carpe Diem,GR Carpe Diem-Silence MDP MDP 1 Carpe Diem,Silence CD – WAPA Amusement, now with more ‘semen’ MDoAP 1 Carpe Diem,WAPA 79143 Rokkin hot; done cooler PIAT 1 Carpe Diem,RoK How to Properly Seize a Big Brown Spanish Cat Accords PIAT 1 Carpe Diem,GATO 79017 # AGW Overlords : No treaties The Common Sense Revolution MDoAP 1 UINE,NpO 71318 The Vikings Love Tech Whores Accords ODP 1 UINE,RoK 73941 The "Multi-Coloured Right Handed Headless Chicken" pact PIAT 1 UINE,RIA 54599 The Malachor V Accords PIAT 1 UINE,IAA 66524 # GOP: no treaties # Ubercon: Independent The TUF Kitty Accords PIAT 1 TUF,GATO 86560 The "Where there's smoke, There's fire"Pact MADP 1 TPF,FEAR The Fellowship of Light Pact MDoAP 1 FEAR,TOOL 62127 The New Fearless Pact MDoAP 1 FEAR,NEW 50997 The Phobos Accords MDoAP 1 FEAR,UPN 86825 FEAR-IRON TOA TOA 1 FEAR,IRON FEAR-GDA PIAT PIAT 1 FEAR,GDA The FEAR in the heart of NATO PIAT 1 FEAR,NATO 54207 VA-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 VA,TPF The All Along The Watch Tower Pact MDoAP 1 \m/,PC 76740 Consider this an invitation to our Gangster Nation MDoAP 1 \m/,RoK 76741 No Excuses ODP 1 \m/,Asgaard 84898 # TCU: No treaties with stronger alliances DT-PC MADP MADP 1 DT,PC Treaty of Brooklyn PIAT 1 DT,IAA 76183 DT-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,GR DT-NV MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,NV Dualing Archons Accords MDoAP 1 DT,MK NoR-DT MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,NoR The Southpaw Revolution Pact MDoAP 1 tR,Int 65211 The Orange County Liberation Front MDoAP 1 tR,ODN 67202 Vanguard's FuRy PIAT 1 tR,MK 75921 Memory of Light PIAT 1 tR,TOOL 66247 UBD-NADC MDoAP MDoAP 1 UBD,NADC The “Get the hell off my lawn!’ Pact MDoAP 1 UBD,GDA 60812 The Blue United Division Treaty PIAT 1 UBD,TFD 62287 1TF-Carpe Diem MDoAP MDoAP 1 1TF,Carpe Diem 1TF-GR ODoAP ODP 1 1TF,GR 1TF-WAPA MDoAP MDoAP 1 1TF,WAPA 1TF-Silence ODP ODP 1 1TF,Silence BAPS-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,Valhalla BAPS-Invicta MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,Invicta BAPS-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,TPF Purple Unity, Security, Solidarity, and Younification Treaty MDoAP 1 BAPS,Legion 76319 AO-Umb MDoAP MDoAP 1 AO,Umb The "New Frat on the Block" Treaty MDoAP 1 AO,Sparta The Black Rose Grows ODP 1 OBR,TOP Concordium Sed Nobis ODP 1 OBR,GR Letter of Amity TOA 1 OBR,Asgaard WP-FEAR MDoAP MDoAP 1 WP,FEAR WP-Legion PIAT PIAT 1 WP,Legion =LOST=-MK MADP 1 =LOST=,MK =LOST= & Federation of Buccaneers MDoAP MDoAP 1 FoB,=LOST= Goons-LOST MDOAP MDoAP 1 GOONS,=LOST= 71319 USN-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 USN,UPN The Treaty of Blaugrana MDP 1 USN,NpO The We Couldn't Come Up With a Sexsi Name PIAT PIAT 1 USN,GDA 70062 The Other Old Friends Treaty PIAT 1 USN,TFD 83784 Two Pariahs in a Pod MDoAP 1 USN,Invicta 75903 # 80+ Härmlins MDoAP 1 Gre,MHA Prolific Defense MDoAP 1 TPE,ODN 84156 The ‘Tykkäämme syödä suklaamurukeksejä yhdessä’-accords MDoAP 1 iFOK,FCO 52185 A Gift From the Parents to the Basta--I Mean Kids Treaty MDoAP 1 Immortals,CSN 49115 Immortals-FoB MDoAP MDoAP 1 Immortals,FoB 60645 East Meets West! MDP 1 TGE,Immortals 70192 Maroon is Immortal put this in you sig if you're down PIAT 1 Immortals,TTK 67127 Immortals-WAPA TAIP PIAT 1 Immortals,WAPA 68822 AzN-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 AzN,RoK AzN-MA MDP MDP 1 AzN,MA UCN-FEAR MADP MADP 1 UCN,FEAR UCN-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 UCN,UPN UCN-GLOF MDP MDP 1 UCN,GLOF PIAT to the Future PIAT 1 UCN,Legion 53519 So I hear you liek bunnies agreement PIAT 1 UCN,TOOL 70619 UCN-Silence PIAT PIAT 1 UCN,Silence UCN-TFD PIAT PIAT 1 UCN,TFD Argent-UCN PIAT PIAT 1 Argent,UCN UCN-Asgaard PIAT PIAT 1 UCN,Asgaard TSO-TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 TSO,TOP The Gloria Accords PIAT 1 TFD,TSO GGA-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 GGA,IRON Champagne Wishes and Hamster Dreams MDoAP 1 UPN,GGA 28208 Brigade-GGA MDP 1 Brigade,GGA The 'Caught Your Breath' Accords MDoAP 1 GGA,M*A*S*H 70527 R.O.C.K. paper, scissors......Damnit Rok always wins MDoAP 1 ROCK,RoK The Jolly Skull and Crossbones Accords MDoAP 1 FoB,PC 69588 The Federated Athenian Buccaneers Accords MDoAP 1 FoB,Athens 60526 Sparta & Federation of Buccaneers MDoAP MDoAP 1 FoB,Sparta 65554 The Napalm in the Morning Accords MADP 1 ML,Valhalla TGE-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 TGE,FOK Treaty of Brest-Litovsk MDoAP 1 TGE,Int Friends in All the Right Places MDoAP 1 TGE,WAPA 67048 The GOTT MIT UNS Treaty ODP 1 TGE,CCC 53014 The German Empire – North Atlantic Treaty Organisation Friendship Pact PIAT 1 TGE,NATO 64743 The Fully Cooked Accords MDoAP 1 GUN,NATO 46774 GUN-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 GUN,MHA Sparta and TCI MDoAP MDoAP 1 TCI,Sparta 76949 Partly Cloudy w. a Slight Chance of Rain... MDoAP 1 Kronos,Umb GOD Awful Timing MDoAP 1 Kronos,GOD 76964 Titans in a Longboat MDP 1 Kronos,Valhalla Novikov Self-Consistency MDP 1 Kronos,TOP SLCB-Vanguard MDoAP MDoAP 1 SLCB,Van TOP and Old Guard MDP 1 OG,TOP ARES-GDA ODP 1 ARES,GDA ARES-UBD MDP 1 ARES,UBD Mount Olympus Ski Resort Accords MDoAP 1 ARES,NpO 74720 ARES-Apoc ODP 1 ARES,Apoc ARES-TOH MDoAP 1 ARES,Halsa ARES-Vanguard MDoAP 1 ARES,Van Cool Honorable Energetic Elephants Sharing Everything MDoAP 1 ARES,Genesis 49730 The Nilla Wafer Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,Valhalla 66393 SIMSANIT MADP 1 TORN,IRON FEAR-TORN MDoAP MDoAP 1 FEAR,TORN The Peacemonger Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,GGA Link (PEACE) ODP 1 TORN,NATO The Road to Mexico Accords MADP 1 ML,TORN Pirates of the Baltic Sea MDP 1 ACF,FCO The Respect Me in the Morning Accords ODP 1 ACF,Invicta Brigade-FCC PIAT 1 Brigade,FCC FCC-LOSS SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,LoSS FCC-TOP SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,TOP FCC-Fark SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,Fark Echelon-NADC MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,Echelon The "Ferrous Phoenix Pact" MDoAP 1 Echelon,IRON Echelon-AiD MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,AiD Foras Scala Treaty ODP 1 Echelon,TFD 72198 Echelon-House of Lords MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,HoL TCB-Int MDP MDP 1 TCB,Int TCB-TFD PIAT PIAT 1 TCB,TFD International-=WE= MDP MDP 1 Int,=WE= Immortals-=WE= PIAT PIAT 1 Immortals,=WE= NV-=WE= MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,=WE= The "Sparta Heads Out West" Treaty MDP 1 Sparta,=WE= =WE=-WP MDP MDP 1 =WE=,WP The North Atlantic Duckie Compact MDoAP 1 RDD,NADC 72613 RDD-AB MDoAP MDoAP 1 RDD,AB RDD-UBD ODP ODP 1 RDD,UBD Europa-FEAR MDoAP MDoAP 1 Europa,FEAR Europa-Wolfpack MDoAP MDoAP 1 Europa,WP Europa-TSP MDoAP MDoAP 1 Europa,TSP Europa-Invicta ODP ODP 1 Europa,Invicta Europa-NATO ODP ODP 1 Europa,NATO Europa-UCN ODP ODP 1 Europa,UCN Europa-CCC PIAT PIAT 1 Europa,CCC Europa-UBD PIAT PIAT 1 Europa,UBD TSI-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 TSI,TPF The Hoo loves gerbils treaty? VH3 Does! MDoAP 1 Nemesis,GOD 49309 The Absolut Shenanigans Treaty MDoAP 1 Nemesis,RIA 49310 The Long Distance Relationship Accords MDoAP 1 Nemesis,Van 50867 Nemesis-Loss MDoAP MDoAP 1 Nemesis, LoSS 54302 Dark Fist-TCB PIAT PIAT 1 Dark Fist,TCB The International Fisting Congress MDP 1 Dark Fist,Int 46745 TAB-MHA MDoAP 1 TAB,MHA TAB-TCB MDoAP 1 TAB,TCB TAB-ACV MDoAP 1 TAB,ACV TAB-NATO MDoAP 1 TAB,NATO FCC-TAB SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,TAB Nebula-X/BAPS MDoAP MDoAP 1 Nebula-X,BAPS Nebula-X/TPF PIAT PIAT 1 Nebula-X,TPF Halsa-Fark MDoAP 1 Halsa,Fark Halsa-GOD MDP 1 Halsa,GOD Halsa-RoK ODP 1 Halsa,RoK Halsa-Brigade PEACE PIAT 1 Halsa,Brigade Halsa-CSN PIAT 1 Halsa,CSN Halsa-TTK ODP 1 Halsa,TTK Halsa-MCXA PIAT 1 Halsa,MCXA # Jarheads: No treaties NOVA-TSC MDoAP 1 NOVA,TSC NOVA-LOUD MDP 1 NOVA,LOUD NOVA-GLOP TOA 1 NOVA,GLOP NOVA-NADC TOA 1 NOVA,NADC NOVA-UMC MDP 1 NOVA,UMC NOVA-FOA MDP 1 NOVA,FOA Jaded Gunz Pact ODP 1 OV,GUN E.T.H.I.C.S. MDoAP 1 OV,Van The Tater-Tot Hotdish Agreement PIAT 1 Brain,MA IPA-Fark MDoAP 1 IPA,Fark IPA-RoK PIAT 1 IPA,RoK IPA-TCB MDoAP 1 IPA,TCB IPA-GDA PIAT 1 IPA,GDA IPA-GR MDoAP 1 IPA,GR CoIN-Athens MDP 1 CoIN,Athens # Fly : can't find any non-bloc treaties Funktaur likes it LOUD MDoAP 1 LOUD,RIA 48828 R&R-LOUD ODP 1 LOUD,R&R LOUD-FUCN ODP 1 LOUD,FUCN LOUD-Brigade ODP 1 LOUD,Brigade The Bughouse Pact MDP 1 57th,RIA 48925 57th-CRAP MDP 1 57th,CRAP 57th-Fed MDP 1 57th,Fed Here we Stand in Serenity Valley MDP 1 57th,VA The Hera Accords PIAT 1 57th,SSX The Whitefall Accords ODP 1 57th,WAPA Insert Flags Here PIAT 1 57th,RoK ACV-MHA MDoAP 1 ACV,MHA ACV-RoK MDoAP 1 ACV,RoK ACV-Fark ODP 1 ACV,Fark ACV-RIA ODP 1 ACV,RIA 36057 ACV-NATO PIAT 1 ACV,NATO # Treaties with alliances below 80th. These treaties are archived for historical purposes, # and in case of alliance revival, but do not appear on the web and are not maintained # Blackwater: No treaties GOD-Tuatha Protectorate Protectorate 1 TDD,GOD "CRAPwow! You'll be saying wow every time" treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,CRAP 44527 "wtf is this?" Pact MDoAP 1 RIA,Apoc 45572 STA-TDSM8 MDP MDP 1 STA,TDSM8 BAPS-Olympus MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,Olympus History Please add a note if you change an entry. *January 26th: Added =Western Empire= Treaties (with NV, Int & Wolfpack) *January 27th: Added WAPA Treaties and fixed tab spacing on Wolfpack and =WE= entries *January 27th: Added TOOL's lower treaties with alliances in the top 40. -Bama *January 28th: Top 80 alliances and treaties from wiki Bob Janova 01:34, 28 January 2009 (UTC) *January 28th: Adjustment to Orion treaties. Change to LEO bloc as CMEA/ISSF merged to form Orion. *January 28th: TGE-TPF MDP http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=46531 cancelled *January 29th: WAPA-SSSW18 and TGE ODPs, Fark-Vanguard boat treaty, MA into SF *January 30th: DF-Int MDP, GUN-NATO MDP *January 31st: Fark-CSN Upgrade *February 1st: Orion-TCB Upgrade *February 1st: MOON - INT MDoAP and MOON - TFD ODP *February 1st: Athens - DE MDoAP *February 3rd: Updated NS list, added Nebula-X and its treaties. Dark Fist falls out of top 80 and will no longer be maintained by me. *February 4th: Added The Immortals (Immortals) to the list; currently ranked 80 by score and 81 by NationStrength. Wappas 17:55, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *February 5th: GR-NpO MDoAP *February 8th: Genesis-NpO MDoAP, TPF-Invicta ODP, Zenith-LoSS PEACE *February 11th: Added Ordo Verde and treaties (King Alexander IV) *February 11th: Added STA treaties with TDSM8 and LEN *February 11th: Added NADC treaties with UBD, Zenith and NATO *February 11th: Fixed OV entry in the NS list file that was preventing them from showing up on the web. after the ) there were spaces instead of a tab. *February 13th: NS update and reordering; also various space issues fixed. (Remember to use tabs not spaces between columns!) *February 13th: Added Genesis Treaties *February 14th: Added NEW Treaties *February 15th: Added ARES-NpO, Genesis-NpO and renamed STA-NpO treaties *February 17th: Added STA-Vanguard, removed TPF-RoK *February 18th: Removed NADC-GOD, upgraded CSN-Immortals, added Genesis-TFD *February 18th: NS update, added Argent and re-ordered lists *February 18th: Added TPF-FEAR Treaty Upgrade to MADP *February 26th: NS update and various treaties added *March 7th: NS update, FOK-PC, UPN-ODN *March 13th: USN-NpO *March 14th: NS update, various treaties/cancellations (please check your alliance) *March 15th: Added NOVA's treaties etc. (not sure if permitted, remove if necessary) *March 26th: VE and OV treaty cancellations, MK-FOK MDP, Argent-TOP MDP *March 27th: Added GOD-Tuatha De Danann protectorate. *March 28th: NS update, MK-NpO PIAT *March 28th: Added The Brigade to alliance listing. Added Sparta treaties with: Alpha Omega, The Brigade and =Western Empire=. Added the NOIR bloc to the bloc listing. Fixed the Sparta/MHA treaty (changed from MDP to MDoAP). *March 29th: Added INT/TGE MDoAP *March 29th: Added =WE=, DF, Nemesis, Brigade, FnKa, ARES, ROCK, =LOST=, TAB, FCC, NX, LEN, TOH, SLCB, iFOK, The Brain, IPA, CoIN, Fly, LOUD, 57th, CRAP, ACV, and Apocalypse. Added Teen Titans, Power Rangers, Nexus, Bastion, and SF-TT. Added ODP blocs: OUT, Agora, Amber Accords, NOIR, and Aqua ICE. Removed expired PC-Valhalla. *March 30th: MA-NPO and MA-UPN treaties canceled. Adding FnKa-Int ODP. *March 31st: TFD-Fark canceled, LoSS removed from Agora. Adding Gre-MK MDoAP, Gre-Argent MDoAP, RoK-TGE ODP. *April 2nd: CCC-TGE ODP, RoK-MK ODP the following treaty has odd characters that make it annoying to save the file. "The "New Frat on the Block: ΛΑΩ" Treaty MDoAP 1 Sparta,AO" *April 4th: A tad late, but LEN and CSN signed a Mutual Defense Pact entitled Marown Lovers Accords. *April 18th: Full NS and treaty update *April 19th: Added Amazon Nation,FCC,LoSS,HoL,AO to NOIR ODP bloc. *April 21st: Various cancellations and errors fixed *May 14th: Added Immortals-USN MDoAP *May 17th: Complete NS and treaty update *June 8th: Full update *June 17th: Full update *June 18th: minor fix to Athens in the alliances list. they had both a space and a tab after there name which made a giant orange box. change only removes Athens, not a full fix. i cant figure out whats wrong there but it has to do with there entry in the alliance .txt file. *June 26th: OG removed from Citadel, changed STA-MK and STA-NV MDPs to MDoAPs. *June 28th: Update. Athens re-instated; try changing your viewpoint, their entry is fine *July 7th: Update *August 7th: updated *August 7th: changed Silence-RIA PIAT to MDP, commented out defunct alliance's treaties. *August 9th: put a # in front of the Legion-ODN treaty. can someone confirm this? *August 11th: UPN-NpO MDoAP and NoR-DT MDoAP added *August 17th: Legion-Vahalla MDP to MDoAP *August 26th: Update *September 8th: Update *September 12th: Removed some old ODN treaties *September 17th: Cancelled WAPA's ODPs with GR and Athens *September 18th: ADI added to Ragnablok *September 19th: Removed Athens-Invicta PIAT *September 21st: Treaty update *September 29th: Added Silence MDP with Fark *September 29th: Added The Federation to Nexus bloc *October 4th: Update *October 15th: Update *October 27th: Removed UPN from Poseidon and NV-UPN MDoAP. WSC and Purqua removed as they do not exist anymore. *October 28th: M*A*S*H Legion MDoAP added *November 1st: Updated *November 20th: Updated *November 22nd: finally removed tLC from Frostbite. MK-ODN treaty upgraded. *November 23rd: BAPS Olympus MDoAP added *December 13th: Updated *December 26th: Removed cancelled TOOL treaties. (NPO, MHA, TGE, etc) *December 27th: Removed remnants of Moon/Orion/SSSW18 and treaties involving R&R, ODN, and FOK! Removed PWN and edited Ragnablok. Removed TORN-MHA MDoAP and added FoB/=LOST= MDoAP. *December 29th: Updated *January 1st: VA, MA MDP deleted *January 16th: Updated *January 28th: Updated *February 18th: Updated. And one year anniversary! *March 23rd: Update *April 10th: Update *April 12th: WTF-NADC Friendship Pact canceled on Apr. 8th *April 24th: Update *May 6th: Update *May 7th: Added GOD-GOONS MDoAP *May 23rd: Update *June 5th: Update *June 22nd: Update